


High Definition

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Danganronpa Valentine's Fic Swap, M/M, i'm talking about ibuki - ibuki gets mentioned a lot, if it weren't for that frisky lip-locking i'll put this on general lmao, some of the other sdr2 kids gets mentioned every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: “Hey, Komaeda, do you mind playing this?”In which Hinata asks Komaeda to beta test the game he has been working on for a months now.My entry for the Danganronpa Valentine's Fic Swap with the promptFluffy and sweet, like send me to the dentist with cavities, but with like anxiety of giving a gift or spending Valentine's together. Or maybe an engagement fic~ Must include at least one kiss.





	High Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefuldespairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldespairs/gifts), [zaiaiaiduck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zaiaiaiduck).



> Happy Valentine's Day to [zaiaiaiduck](http://zaiaiaiduck.tumblr.com) who continuously tolerates my endless screaming about this two idiots and their other friends. I know this is kinda late, but I really hope you like this **mom**! 
> 
> Their prompt was: _Fluffy and sweet, like send me to the dentist with cavities, but with like anxiety of giving a gift or spending Valentine's together. Or maybe an engagement fic~ Must include at least one kiss._ Take a guess on what I did lol 
> 
> Okay, so before we start, I know there were moments where they may appear kinda ooc and all I can say to defend myself is that: (1) this is years into post-canon, (2) they're getting the therapy they rightfully deserve, and (3) let them be happy you angst-loving people! Leave my boys to their own happy ending! So yeah, enjoy!

_“Hey, Komaeda, do you mind playing this?”_

Heavy bass and the sound of drums filled the room as Komaeda sat in front of the screen, Hinata seated beside him. They were in their shared room, lounging on the bed as they currently watched an animated opening, and so far? They were both enthralled with it.

“Mitarai-kun did this, right?” Komaeda asked.

“Yeah. He did most of the animation sequences.”

“I figured,” Komaeda said as the animation ended, replaced by the title screen featuring a pixelated Hinata running with a small orb of pink light trailing behind him.

“That’s the protagonist?” Komaeda pointed, sitting up from his slouch.

Hinata nodded and quickly explained, flustered at the knowing glance Komaeda sent his way, “Look. The entire team made a vote and they all agreed, alright? I didn’t want to design him that way but creating a whole new character is tedious work.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Komaeda smiled as he insisted on focusing on the screen, easily maneuvering the settings before entering the game proper.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms. “Just shut up and play it.”

Komaeda laughed and did as he was told. Frankly, when Hinata approached him earlier that day, asking him to play the game a small member of their community created, Komaeda thought that he was just messing with him. After all, Hinata and the others worked hard to keep whatever it was they were making hidden under tight wraps. Even Mioda, who everyone agreed to be a loudmouth, kept her lips tightly sealed on their secret project.

When he first found out about it, Hinata begged him – yes. Him. Hinata begged _him_ of all people. Komaeda still couldn’t believe it – to not ask about it and don’t try to find out anything about it. Hinata was so protective about his little project that he did his utmost to keep Komaeda away from it. Komaeda won’t lie, it stung a bit. For Hinata to not trust him with his secret and outright reject his help – it really hurt but it was nothing Komaeda wasn’t already used to. Still… He found himself oddly giddy when he found out that Hinata also kept it a secret from everyone else, save for the select few he worked with.

Komaeda wasn’t able to suppress the giggle that came out of him.

“What are you so happy about?” Hinata asked, watching Komaeda control the Hero into conversing with his other party members.

“Nothing much. I was just glad that Hinata-kun found me worthy enough to be the first one to play his coveted game,” Komaeda laughed.

“Oi, oi. I already told you, you’re the best one for the job,” Hinata huffed, looking away with flushed cheeks. “We need constructive criticism and you clearly don’t hold back anything.”

Komaeda hummed. “If that is what Hinata-kun want then, I’ll be sure to voice out my every complain.”

“Just make sure you’re not saying them out of spite.”

“Ehhhh,” Komaeda turned away from the screen, the Hero still in the middle of a dialog. “Does that mean that I don’t get to make fun of the Hero because he looks like Hinata-kun?”

“Precisely,” Hinata grinned, nodding his head along.

“Hmm, he still looks stupid though…”

“Hey...!”

“So!” Komaeda interrupted happily before Hinata could start berating him. “All I have to do is gather everyone to win this game?”

Hinata peered at the screen where the fairy, designed after Chiaki, was explaining to the party that in order for them to get back in their own world, they must first gather their friends and defeat the evil witch plaguing the land. “And defeat the witch, yes.”

“Seems like a standard RPG,” Komaeda said, done with the dialog and currently engaging on his first boss.

“I guess…” Hinata shrugged. “We already figured out the subplots but the main plot twists are still kinda…”

“Why? What’s the twist?”

Hinata laughed, bumping Komaeda playfully. “Like hell I’m telling you! No spoilers. Finish the entire thing first.”

“Boo,” Komaeda pouted. “I bet I can help you guys out with the plot. I happen to read a lot, you know. I can definitely think of an amazing plot twist for Hinata-kun!”

Komaeda ended his tirade with such an enthusiastic grin that Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to tell him that his help truly wasn’t needed in that area. “You’re already a big help. You’re testing it out for us, right? No one else could do that.”

A snort answered that. “Everyone can play and test this game out for you, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah, but can they give me their honest reaction to it?” Hinata challenged.

“Koizumi-san would.”

And indeed she would, but then she would also scold Hinata for every flaw she sees. “I really don’t want to get yelled at for a beta version.”

Komaeda giggled at that and the two enjoyed the game’s amazing score as the Hero and his party went on on their journey.

“You know,” Komaeda said after finding and collecting half of their friends in his quest along the game. “Mioda-san did a really great job with the soundtrack. I was expecting a lot of bass and guitar shredding but,” he gestured to the game where a peaceful string mixed with playful piano played as the Hero and his party walked along. “This is really nice. I could fall asleep listening to this,” he smiled.

“Right?” Hinata beamed back. “She was so passionate about it that we got a bit worried, but it all ended up fine in the end.”

“It really matches the atmosphere, and the song chosen for every particular event and character was spot-on.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that you like it,” Hinata said, sure that the musician would be excited to know that her music was appreciated by Komaeda, without complaining about its volume and intensity.

“Please do,” Komaeda nodded. “Mioda-san deserves praise for a job well done.”

The two became silent once more as Komaeda focused on defeating one of the major bosses in the game. Both sat at the edge of their seats as the boss casted a powerful spell, draining a huge amount of health from the entire party. Hinata noted the way Komaeda’s brows furrowed as he conducted a counter-attack against it and landed a critical. They sighed in relief and grinned at each other as the next scene played, upbeat drums filling the room.

“Compliments to whoever designed the gameplay,” Komaeda said after reading through the dialog. “You really have to think about your next move if you want to defeat the enemy.”

“You’re just saying that because it means you don’t have to rely on your luck, right?” Hinata teased and was delighted to receive a laugh in return.

“Well, there’s that. But I can still use it for the mini-games, so no harm done.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Hinata said after a while, once again watching Komaeda instead of the game. “I wanted a game that everyone can play together without any bias, and well…” He looked away just in time to see the Hero get healed by the Dark Mage as they once again fought against another enemy. “I remember how much you enjoy games that focus more on strategy instead of luck.”

Hinata blinked when the game was paused. He turned to ask why when he saw Komaeda staring at him with wide, shining eyes. “K-komaeda…?”

He felt blood rush to his face at the fond smile sent his way. Hinata tried to return it, but Komaeda’s smile was too bright, too loving that there was no way Hinata could possibly mirror it with how much of a mess he was right now.

In the end, the two didn’t say anything as they stared at each other until Komaeda turned away, the game now unpaused, and beautiful piano filling the room.

Hinata looked at the screen and tried in vain to calm himself. His face still felt flushed and his heart thundered in his chest. It was ridiculous. Hinata was an adult, one who has done way too many things in just a short period of time. He should be calm and collected with everything by now so why in the world was he acting like some sort of virgin schoolgirl with a crush?!

It was ridiculous really. How Hinata losses himself whenever Komaeda was involved would never stop being pathetic in his eyes. Granted, everyone with eyes could see that the two have grown closer after Komaeda woke up from the simulation, but the speed of how close they’ve gotten was still – Hinata suppressed a groan in fear that it would cause Komaeda to turn his focus on him again.

With a sigh, Hinata resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to properly collect himself. _At least, not until the game was over._

“So…”

“So…?” Komaeda echoed, smiling as he gathered most of the characters, with only the last member remaining to find.

“What do you think of the sprites?”  

Komaeda pursed his lips and defeated a random encounter first before answering. “I think they’re all beautiful. Aesthetically-pleasing, so to say. Everyone would love them. Although,” he giggled then continued, “I kind of pity the Hero at first.”

“Yeah?” Hinata grinned, aware of what Komaeda would say next, given of how similar their thoughts could be at times.

“Mhm. He definitely got the short end of the stick. He looks so plain in comparison to the others,” he laughed. “But, at least, the others were kind enough to give him a piece of their own accessories every time they get a new member.”

“He looks funny though, right?” Hinata snickered.

“Right!” Komaeda agreed wholeheartedly. “Out of everyone, he’s the least thematic of them all. Clothed in random ornaments and equipped with all sorts of weapons - the Hero has no specific design at all! It’s as if you guys just looked at him and said, “ _Well, I’m not designing this one, you do it_ ,” except, none of you did it! And you all just casually forgot about him until it was too late to fix it.”

Hinata was bent over himself laughing at Komaeda’s commentary and his thoughts about the Hero’s creation. He leaned on Komaeda as laughter wrecked his body, and laughed even more when he heard the other’s laughter mixing with his own.

A comfortable silence took place after their laughfest, with Hinata still leaning on Komaeda as the two continued with their activity.

“...It’s actually endearing,” Komaeda mumbled after a while.

“What is?” Hinata said, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and closing his eyes, enjoying the elegant piano in the background.

“The Hero being plain… Then receiving a piece of his party’s equipment for his own...”

“It is?” Hinata opened his eyes to see the party approach the castle where their final party member was being held.

“Yes. It’s as if, no matter what happens, a piece of them will always be with the Hero…”

“Maybe that’s why we designed him that way,” Hinata said, sitting properly in anticipation of what would happen next in the game.

Noticing the change in his companion, Komaeda mirrored Hinata and sat up straight too. “Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Hinata smiled as the final party member finally appeared, and glanced at Komaeda, stashing his reaction away in the back of his mind, where all the memories he vowed to never forget were hidden.

“...I really should have seen this coming,” Komaeda muttered after a long while of staring at the screen.

“Really now?” Hinata grinned, unable to stop the mischievous tone in his voice.

“Ugh. Yes,” Komaeda grumbled, getting over it and playing the game once more.

On screen, the Hero tried his best to save the white-haired prince from the illusions set by the witch.

“Whatever gave it away?” Hinata pressed.

“You mean, other than the fact that every character in this game was based on everyone here on Jabberwock?” Komaeda said, squinting hard at the screen as various strategies came to his mind. “Seriously, Hinata-kun, it’s as if you weren’t even trying anymore. I bet the witch will turn out to be that horrid, horrid girl.”

“Maybe…~”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Komaeda mimicked, grimacing at the sudden spike of difficulty in the game.

Hinata chose to remain silent, in respect to Komaeda focusing his all on rescuing the Prince, and partly to watch his reaction as soulful winds and heartfelt drums mixed with Mioda’s gentle voice echoed in the room.

It was a wonderful moment. Komaeda’s intense stare, once intimidating everyone whenever it was turned towards them during class trials, now adds character to Komaeda’s otherworldly grace. _It humanizes him_ , Hinata thought, a fond smile creeping up his face.

_Beautiful._

_Truly, truly beautiful._

.

 

.

 

.

 

“It was kind of short,” Komaeda said once it was all over and a traditional credits scene rolled by. “I expected more for the credits, but I suppose it could be forgiven seeing as everything else was flawless.”

“Okay. First of all, you have no right,” Hinata scowled at the black screen with white words scrolling up. “This is just the beta version. We’ll work on it more later. That said-” He turned towards Komaeda and smiled apologetically, “-I’m sorry for its length. Most of the dialog was cut along with some scenes so you could enjoy the ending on your first run.”

“Huh?” Komaeda blinked and tilted his head. “So I missed some things?” He then perked up and grinned, “Amazing! That means I could enjoy the game along with everyone once you release it! Haha, I was so worried that I won’t enjoy it much since I already played it but I was so wrong!

As expected, Hinata-kun truly is kind! To offer this much consideration for me? Hinata-kun is simply the best! Thank you so much, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda beamed, holding Hinata’s hand close to his chest with his eyes closed.

“Hey, it isn’t that much you know, I would’ve done it for anyone else,” Hinata said, abashed by his endless praise.

“A-ah…?” Komaeda tilted his head, a small frown on his face. “Then, I’m not special enough for Hinata-kun to exert extra effort?”

“Wha…! That’s not it at all!”

“Hahaha! Kidding!” Komaeda immediately rectified, enjoying the way the other’s face blushed at his implication. “I’m sure Hinata-kun doesn’t mean it that way. After all, Hinata-kun has been nothing but considerate for little, ol’ me.”

From the moment he woke up, Hinata has done nothing but place Komaeda’s needs in his priority list. It baffled him. How could someone like Hinata, do things like that for someone like him? Where was the disgust? The anger? It doesn’t make any sense in Komaeda’s distorted mind how Hinata could easily forgive him, let alone treat him as an equal. What a weird guy that Hinata, but he supposed, that was one of the many reasons Komaeda found himself falling for him.

His idiocy, his stubbornness, the many things that people all around claim to be his flaw – all of it, contributes to the Hinata Komaeda has grown to love. And perhaps, if he were more honest with himself, Komaeda may even say that Hinata’s single-minded way of pursuing things was what attracted him. The manner of which he refuses to stand down in the face of adversity…

“You know, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said softly, leaning close to the other, “From the bottom of my heart, I truly…”

… _what? Truly what?_

Komaeda laughed, as quietly as he could with Hinata right beside him. How horrible. Despite everything they have been through, it would seem that his wretched nature would always find a way to remind him of his uselessness. The words were right there. All he has to do was say it. Say it. Say it, you coward. Say it. Say

“I understand.” Hinata’s voice cut through his dark thoughts, like a shining beacon through the night. “You don’t have to say it, I know. Even back then, I understand.”

Hinata’s hands found their way to his face, cupping them with as much care as they could muster. Komaeda sighed, eyes closing as Hinata’s thumbs caressed his cheeks. He raised his own and placed them over the other’s, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. “I don’t deserve you, Hinata…”

Soft, plump lips kissed him then, plucking the bitter words from his lips and replacing them with something far sweeter.

“That’s not for you to decide, Nagito,” Hinata said, placing great care in his name, as if aware of how much Komaeda melts at the sound of it from his lips. “You deserve me, and every good thing out there that the world has to offer. You deserve me and so _so_ much more, you stupid cotton-head.” 

Komaeda opened his eyes, smiling at the sheer mirth emanating from Hinata. “First you say all those cheesy things, then you insult me? Sap.”

“I’m doing my best!” Hinata grumbled, pushing him off. “You try creating the mood.”

“There was a mood…?”

Komaeda really should’ve seen it coming, but he didn’t, and so, Hinata managed to pin him down the sofa they were sitting on. He released a shriek as Hinata launched an endless barrage of tickles on his poor body. “Stop it!”

“Never!”

“Hinata-kun, please…!” Komaeda gasped, breathing heavily with his arms outstretched above him. He didn’t even realize that he closed his eyes during the surprise tickle attack. Curious at the sudden silence, he opened his eyes. There, straddling him, flushed faced and dazed eyes, was Hinata.  “…Hinata-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Your face is red,” he stated, reaching up to touch Hinata’s cheek with the back of his hand, trailing it down his jaw.

Hinata tilted his head, encouraging it with a hum. “So it is.”

“Mind going to the gutter at such a simple activity,” Komaeda said, voice growing breathier as he wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s tie, slowly pulling it close. “What a pervert you are, Hinata-kun…”

“You’re just as bad - enabling this… shame on you.” And yet, Hinata allowed the gesture, leisurely leaning close to Komaeda.  

Whatever response Komaeda was supposed to give was lost as Hinata closed the gap connecting their lips.

He let out a moan, slipping his hands up Hinata’s neck, and pulling him close. Honestly. Acting like a couple of teenagers in heat…

“O-oh…!”

“Too much?” Hinata asked, panting against him, as if he didn’t just sneak his hands underneath Komaeda’s shirt, and was not currently running his hand down Komaeda’s spine, with the other playing with his chest. “We can stop if you want…”

“…You say that as if you want to,” Komaeda said before capturing his lips in another kiss. It was different from the one they shared earlier, and frankly? He doesn’t know which one he preferred better.

Hinata’s previous kiss was chaste, something meant to assure him, and sweet, sickly so, that Komaeda would compare it to the chocolate he gave him before. Overall, it wasn’t that bad, and despite Komaeda’s avoidance of all things sweet, he wouldn’t mind having that one again. Now this one though…

“M- _Mm_...!” Komaeda moaned as Hinata turned his attention away from his lips into his pliant neck. “Hajime, _please…!”_

It was so hot. Everything was so hot, and despite still wearing his clothes, Komaeda could feel their mixed sweat prickle his skin. It made everything feel sticky and _god_ why were they still wearing clothes?

“Ha-haji _meee_ …” he cried, his pale neck now marked with kisses. “Hnn…!”

What he would give to get a cold bath right now, _but ah!_ That would mean leaving Hajime’s warm embrace and that was simply no good – _no good at all!_ While a terrible inconvenience for his unfit body, Hajime’s muscular chest pressing through his slim torso, and pinning him down was one experience Komaeda would never _ever_ exchange for anything _but still…!_

“ _God_ _Nagito_ …” Hajime’s husky voice calling out to him against his ear was better than any song he has ever heard before. “What would I ever do without you?”

“…get a life?”

Komaeda giggled as Hinata placed a hand on his side and tickled him. When he stopped, he looked up to see Hajime gazing at him fondly. He smiled, cheerful and true, before reaching out for another kiss.

Nagito was aware that what he was doing was incredibly selfish. Keeping Hajime in his embrace and luring him in with promises – he was despicable, true, but this was what Hinata wanted of him. To ask for more, to be more selfish… _ah,_ he really doesn’t want to, but if it pleases Hajime, he would do anything.

_Really._

_Anything at all._

…

It was during a lull in their making out that Hinata noticed something.

“We’re about to have sex …”

“We sure are,” he grinned, kissing the marks he placed on Nagito.

“…oh, did I say that out loud?”

Hinata blinked and raised himself to look at his partner properly. “Nagito…?”

He followed his distracted gaze and saw the scandalized sprite of the Dark Mage. On screen, her dialog box questioned, “ _What are you doing?!”_

 “Pfft-” Hinata quickly lowered himself into Nagito’s chest, shoulders shaking with his muffled laughter. “Oh god…!”

“Hajime don’t say that, we already terrorized her as it is.” He felt Komaeda’s laughter before he heard it, and melted when lean fingers run through his hair.

“I can’t believe I forgot about this,” Hinata said, as quietly as he could, as if preserving what little dignity he has left. “Stupid bonus level-”

“Bonus level?”

The curiosity within Komaeda’s voice was so thick that Hinata would be really dense to not catch it.

“Do you want to play it…?”

He detached himself from Komaeda’s arms and settled on sitting on his lap. He noted the way his brows furrowed as he considered his options. With a sigh, Hinata leaned down to peck his lips before returning to his earlier position. “It’s okay if you want to. I don’t mind.”

Komaeda flicked his eyes to Hinata’s obvious hard-on before he could even finish his sentence.

“Honestly! Its fine,” Hinata urged before scowling. “Don’t give me that look, Komaeda. You make it sound as if it’s the end of the world.”   

The other looked away, eyebrows high with that shit-grin of his. “I didn’t say anything…!”

“ _Nagito_.”

“ _Ha_ ji _me_ , come on,” Komaeda whined, hands reaching for Hinata’s neck and pulling him close again for a kiss.

He indulged him for a moment, hands working on detangling himself from the other’s grasp before he pinned them above his head.

“You know,” Hinata whispered, _oh_ _so sensually_ against Komaeda’s skin, trailing kisses towards his ear, “You’ll enjoy this better once you’ve satisfied your curiosity.”

Having said that, he sat up, still holding Komaeda’s arms in case he decided to attempt something again, and enjoyed the way his eyes grew wide in surprise. “We’ve been together enough for me to tell when you’re distracted, Komaeda.”

Hinata assessed him. Satisfied that Komaeda wouldn’t try anything, he released him and tucked a piece of his silver hair behind his ear. “Come on, Nagi. Your curiosity has always been your weak point. I really won’t mind if you go play now.”

“Ah, Hajime…” Komaeda said after a long while. “You truly are too nice for your own good. A complete doormat… It’s bordering pathetic at this point.”

He hummed and settled with pressing his hand on Komaeda’s cheek for an answer. Hinata smiled fondly at him as he sighed and leaned to it. No words were exchanged as the two enjoyed each other’s presence, loving the warmth shared between them.

And the Dark Mage was **_still_** watching them with her scandalized face.

It wasn’t supposed to be funny. _None_ of this was supposed to be funny, and yet here they were, giggling like a pair of kids.

“Let me up, Hinata-kun. I think we’ve tarnished her innocence enough.” Komaeda giggled, raising his hand for Hinata to take.

“She’s based on Sonia,” Hinata said as he got off him, and pulled the other into a sitting position. “I highly doubt there’s much innocence left to spoil.”

“ **Hinata-kun**.”

He winced as Komaeda slapped his arm. “What? It’s true…!”

Komaeda merely sent him a grin and shook his head. He ignored Hinata’s betrayed expression and reached for the controller. He lazily pressed ‘x’ and the Dark Mage swiftly recovered from her shock, sending them a concerned look.

“ _You shouldn’t be here! You’re supposed be accompanying [ **Hero** ] to the Winterlands by now._” Komaeda read her lines with a high-pitched voice.

“Wow. Real mature of you, Komaeda. And to think that you got mad at me for saying those things about Sonia,” Hinata shook his head. 

“Well, perhaps you should’ve invested in voice actors then.” His tinkling laughter echoed in the room as Hinata knocked his shoulders to his. “It’s really cool how I get to play as the Prince now though. Are we gonna be able to play as the other characters too?”

“Supposedly,” Hinata said, squirming beside Komaeda to make himself comfortable. “You should be able to play as them for their own sub-plots.”

The other made an ‘o’ with his lips and nodded, staring intently on the screen as he processed what the Dark Mage was saying.

“So wait. Does this mean I have to walk all the way to the north again? Like, no offense Hinata-kun, but your world map is **_huge_**. It’ll take me more than a few minutes to travel all the way there, and frankly? While I know that I’ll enjoy the scenery, I highly doubt your boner could wait that long!” 

Hinata blushed, the tips of his ears turning redder than the tomatoes in their garden. “Stop making me sound like a pervert!”

“I’m just concerned about you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said, _and worse_ , looking just as concerned as he claimed. “I don’t want you to spend the rest of our time together in pain because you can’t-”

“Alright! I get it! You can stop now.” _Someone just end me already_ , he thought as he tried in vain to compose himself. _Deep breaths, Hinata. Deep. Breaths._ “…You can use the crystals remember?”

“ _Oh yeah_!” Komaeda beamed as he quickly opened his inventory, and used one of the many teleporting crystals he hoarded from his earlier gameplay. “As expected of Hinata-kun!”

“It’s not something new, you know. Countless games have used this sort of thing before…” he trailed off, squinting at Komaeda. “Heck. You _should_ be aware of this. Between the two of us, you’re the gamer!”

Komaeda did neither deny nor confirm his allegation. He merely smiled his usual cheeky grin and played the game, humming along to the game’s background music. Even back then, watching Komaeda act his usual carefree way never fails to calm Hinata down. His cheerful smile, those flyaway locks… Hajime sighed as he closed his eyes, his head once again leaning on Komaeda.

“Aww…” Komaeda’s quiet voice mixed with the game’s soothing piano was doing a great job at lulling him to sleep. “Am I boring you, Hinata-kun? You must be so uncomfortable… Falling asleep with a boner on, maybe I should-”

**_Never mind_ ** _. I’m not getting a wink of sleep with this guy here._

                                                             

.

 

.

 

.

 

As someone who enjoys gaming for the sole reason of storytelling, Komaeda was at his wit’s end with this endless fetch quest riddled bonus level. It was fun the first couple of minutes but after _quest_ upon **_quest_** of doing nothing but running all over the place it just…

Komaeda pouted. “Honestly, Hinata-kun. What sort of mission is this? Why do I have-” he trailed off, seeing his companion quietly dozing off on his shoulder. “Hinata-kun?” he whispered, not wanting to wake him up in case he truly was asleep. He giggled to himself when Hinata answered him with a soft snore. “You should’ve told me you were feeling sleepy…

I would’ve stopped playing so you can sleep properly,” Komaeda said, patting his lovers face before running his thumb on his cheekbone. He glanced at the game and back at Hinata, sighing. “Well… No point in moving now, I suppose.”

He continued to play the game, his annoyance at it now lessened by Hinata’s soft puff of breaths against him. And if it ever returns due to some convoluted request made by an NPC, well… all Komaeda has to do, was run his hand through spiky brown hair a couple of times before returning his attention back on the screen.

Thankfully, the seemingly endless quests of _do this_ and _do that_ had come to a close. His objectives now were to successfully guide the Prince to the end of the labyrinth, and _hopefully_ , find the Hero there so he could go on with the story.

Using the clues he found while doing his many side missions, he went on to solve the puzzles lurking in the labyrinth he was in.  And if he were to be honest, it felt odd to be here again. The castle’s marbled floors, its high ceilings and ornate walls… It reminded him of the home he once knew when he was young. To rub salt into his wounds, just earlier, he traversed these halls as the Hero, eager and passionate to save their last remaining party member from the confines of his own mind.

Komaeda knew, from the moment he saw the full roster, that Hinata drew inspiration from them for the characters. He knew and yet… “This one really hits far too close to home, Hinata-kun,” he said softly, as if not aware that he has voiced his thoughts to the room.

One thing caught his attention though.

The hall he was in right now was decorated with various memorabilia, each detailing an event regarding the Prince’s life, before and after he met the Hero. It warmed his heart to see a world so fleshed-out that even mundane occasions were given a place in the storyline. However, what truly caught Komaeda’s interest was the way it resembled experiences that happened between him and Hinata.     

For example, the portrait he was looking at right now. Pictured in it was the scene right after the Prince was rescued from the Wicked Witch’s illusion. He was surrounded by the rest of the party, with a huge grin on his face, and the Hero by his side, eyes twinkling in mirth. ‘ _Welcome back,’_ the painting said.

He didn’t know how long he took staring at the picture, but soon enough, Komaeda lead the Prince away from it, guiding him to reach the end. A part of him wanted to stay and keep on looking, but he persevered on, not minding the parallels between Hinata and the Hero, and certainly not thinking about his similarities with the Prince.

Soon, he found himself facing a mahogany double door. Komaeda frowned. This wasn’t here during his first excursion... With that fact in mind, he opened the door, and braced himself for a boss level.

Instead of the usual heavy bass accompanying the boss, the sweet tender sounds of piano mixed with pleasant strings echoed within the room. The screen loaded from white, and revealed sunny blue sky covering a beautiful garden filled with blooming roses.

Komaeda spent a few moments in his spot, in awe with the place. When he has collected himself, he approached some of the rosebushes and inspected them. He was content to abandon his mission in favor of remaining there, if it weren’t for the sound of bubbling water nearby. With his own curiosity working against him, he followed its sound, leading him to a marvelous fountain filled with clear sparkling water.

“There you are!” He flinched, looking around to see where the line came from, and there he found him.

Standing the middle of paradise, hair swaying to the wind with the loose petals, and looking for the entire world like David given life, was the Hero.

“I was worried you’ll be too annoyed to finish my treasure hunt,” he said as soon as the Prince approached him.

“Treasure hunt…?”          

“Um, yeah? You know?” The Hero grinned, eyes crinkling in amusement. “The game kids play to search for something?”

The Prince frowned, shaking his head. “No... I do not…”

“Exactly. So um…” The Hero trailed off, looking to the side with a blush on his face. “Well… We’ve known each other for a while now, right? And ah… We… We’ve been through many ups and downs together, and even nearly died together and… I… I, ah…”   

_‘No way,’_ Komaeda thought with bated breath, eyes glued at what was happening right now, with his lips slowly stretching into an ecstatic grin. _No way…!_

“The road ahead is rough, and it's dangerous to go alone that’s why…” Komaeda gasped, eyes bright with wonder, when the Hero went down on one knee, holding out a ring to the Prince. “My moon and stars… will you marry me?”

He squealed. He definitely squealed.

“ _Hinata-kun_. Wake up. _Wake!_ **_Up!_** ” Komaeda shook him, eyes not leaving the screen before he uncaringly pushed Hinata away, hoping that _that_ would wake him up. “Hinata Hajime, you useless Reserve, you better wake up! Oh Lord…!”

Komaeda giggled, hugging a nearby pillow and burying his face in it. He could feel his face growing flushed at the sheer happiness flowing through him. How amazing! How hopeful! For two broken men to find love in each other – how absolutely, _positively, **undeniably BEAUTIFUL!**_  

He swayed side to side, laughter bubbling out his lips when he remembered Hinata. Quickly, he lifted his face off the pillow and excitedly looked to his side, finger pointing over to the screen.

“Ah...! Hinata-kun! Look, look! The Hero is...!" he trailed off, astonished to see the same sight before him.

Hinata Hajime, much like the in-game Hero, was down on his knees, holding out a ring.

"Hi-... Hinata-kun...?"

"I... Komaeda, will you... can you...?" Hinata grimaced at himself.

“What do you think you’re doing Hinata-kun.”

It was a statement rather than a question, with Komaeda’s voice growing colder by the minute. Of course he wasn’t going to make this easy. Nothing truly was easy whenever Komaeda was involved.

Steeling his nerves, and most likely borrowing some of Kamukura’s devil-may-care attitude, Hinata looked him in the eye. “I’m proposing to you, Komaeda.”

He saw the other narrow his gaze. “You created a game, trying in earnest to keep it a secret from everyone on the island, in order to propose to me.”

Well yeah, if he say it like that then Hinata sure sounded like an idiot. _Then again…_ Hinata supposed he ought to count the small blessings that come his way. For starters, Komaeda actually acknowledged his efforts without any hint of self-depreciation so that counted as a win; however, Hinata wasn’t here for that.

“I didn’t create it solely for you,” he mumbled, not helping his stance in anyway. “I wanted to share it with everyone…”

Komaeda quirked an eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips. “You intend to propose to everyone on the island?”

“Knock it off. You know what I mean.”

The other merely laughed. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. I believe you’ll just have to explain it to me then, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah, well…” Hinata sighed, knowing from experience that Komaeda would not let this go. He rose from his position on the floor and sat beside Komaeda. “I’m proposing to you,” he said. “Yes, you, Komaeda Nagito. I’m proposing to you,” Hinata clarified when he saw Komaeda’s face crumple in confusion. “No one else. Just you.”

“Well…” Komaeda looked away, hand holding his chin in thought. “That’s a ridiculous idea. After all, despite everything, Hinata-kun is still just a worthless Reserve Course student.” He hummed before continuing. “For someone like that to even think he has the audacity to ask something like this of his betters - what a joke!”

Hinata watched Komaeda laugh that wheezy cackle of his with a minute smile. “If this is your attempt of making me change my mind, then, I’m afraid to tell you it isn’t working, Komaeda.”

“The nerve…! Who in the world do you think you are?” Hinata suppressed the urge to grin at how offended Komaeda looked. “You think just because we owe our lives to you, you have the right to say such things? How presumptuous of you, Hinata-kun!”

There was a time when he would have booked it right there. Stand up, leave, and ignore Komaeda until it was necessary. Instead, he simply pat the boy’s head and ruffled it, causing his already messed up hair to further stick up at all sides. “Knock it off.”

Komaeda frowned. The room was silent save for the game’s soundtrack still blasting on the speakers. Soon, he sighed and leaned against his hand, eyes closing with a pout. “Things were a lot easier when Hinata-kun doesn’t understand me at all.”

“Ah… I’m sorry about that,” Hinata said, pulling the other close for a hug. “I told you didn’t I? I want to understand you more than anyone else.”

“That… that was definitely stolen from one of Mioda-san’s songs,” Komaeda murmured as he buried himself into his chest.

“You can’t prove it.”

Komaeda snapped out of his hold and stared. “I sure can! With the amount of times Mioda-san asked me to sing it for her – I’m telling you Hinata-kun, I’ve memorized it by now!”

“Of course you do,” Hinata laughed, holding both of Komaeda’s cheeks and patting them as if talking to a child, “With your wonderful mind, I’m sure that you definitely do.”

Komaeda pouted, squinting his eyes at him.

“…You are so cute.”

“Am not…!” Komaeda tackled him and buried himself again into Hinata’s chest.

_This… This is fine,_ he thought as he run his hands through unruly white hair. Komaeda hasn’t rejected him yet so _there’s still a chance._ And besides, he was not being pushed away so clearly… Hinata sighed, closing his eyes and hugging Komaeda close. _So this_ _is what_ _Schrödinger's cat feel likes huh._ _What a pain._   

None of them said a word, both aware that whatever answer Komaeda give would most definitely change the status of their relationship, and though no one mentioned it, the tension was palpable in the room despite the two’s seemingly comfort with one another.

_How in the world does Komaeda live like this, 24/7?_ Hinata wondered as he thought back to Komaeda’s unflappable attitude back in the simulation. As much as he tried, he just couldn't do it. The constantly anxious part of his brain has started making a buzz and Hinata was weak against it. He wanted to be patient, aware of how hard a decision this was for the other, but if Komaeda doesn’t give him an answer soon then surely it means that-

The sound of a triumphant music broke the stillness in the room.

Intrigued, Hinata looked up and saw the Hero and the Prince standing together, arms linked together as confetti rained down the screen.

" _He said 'yes'! He said 'Yes'!!!_ " A banner underneath the two said as the other characters appeared on the background. The scene then slowly morphed into a wedding, with the Hero and the Prince standing by the altar as their friends clapped and cheered by the stands.

"Well...?"

"H-huh?"

"I'm waiting, Hinata-kun."

"...you haven't given me an answer yet...!"

Komaeda snorted, trying in vain to keep himself from grinning wide. "Yes, and that was exactly why we're getting married in-game."

"Oh..."

"Yes, _oh_ , Hinata-kun," Komaeda giggled, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.

Hinata hurriedly yet gently placed the ring in Komaeda's ring finger. The shiny gold glowed against Komaeda's pale skin and Hinata revered it, vowing to never let anything take away its brilliance. Tears fell down their interlocked hands and Hinata would be lying if some of them weren't his. With a laugh, Hinata pressed their hands to his lips and stared at Komaeda's bright smile.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why are _you_ crying?"

"I just... I never thought you would accept..."

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda sighed, as if he was the one talking to child this time, before cupping Hinata's cheek with his free hand. “I would never say no to you."

"I know that, it's just..." Now it was Hinata's turn to sigh. "I could never get a good read on you, you know?" He caressed Komaeda's hand with his thumb as he continued, still admiring the ring bonding the other to him, "Ever since I met you, I've always... The thought of you rejecting me was too much that I..." He laughed and wiped away Komaeda's tears.

_"Thank you. Thank you, Nagito. For everything.”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Does it have a sequel?"

"What is?"

Komaeda gestured to the screen, the true ending credits rolling by as their pixelated in-game selves walked along the beach, picking up their classmates along the way, highly reminiscent of their first time meeting them in the simulation.

"Hm... I wouldn't know. I'm still working out the bugs with this one."

"But you've thought about it?" Komaeda smiled, staring at his hand, enjoying the way his ring glinted this way and that with every wave of his hand.

"I've thought about it," Hinata said, watching Komaeda, his chest peaceful at last.

"And?"

"Well... maybe the Hero and his friends finally got some break and started enjoying retirement?"

Komaeda snorted. "That's a silly game."

"Is it? I think everyone will enjoy a nice domestic one after all that."

"For sure they would but," Hinata noted how Komaeda stopped fiddling with his ring and stared at it intently. "Things like that... They don't just disappear into nothingness, Hinata-kun. That's not realistic at all."

"Well it is a video game," Hinata said. "But, if it will make you feel better, they can fight taxes? The economy?"

Komaeda buried his face on Hinata's shoulder and laughed, shoulders shaking at his giddiness. Hinata enjoyed every moment of it - their skins pressed close together, his lover’s natural scent enticing him, his partner's bubbling laughter - all of it. _Mine, mine. All mine._

“Hey, Komaeda?”

“Hm?”

“I _love_ you.”

Komaeda froze, eyes growing wide as his face grew flushed, brilliant red against ashen skin, with lips forming into a glowing smile. “And _I love you_ , with all my heart… Till my dying breath, I swear this to be true. I love you, Hajime, for now and forever.”

Hinata, with his own blush and pleased grin, replied, “...Sounds like a wedding vow.”

“Hinata-kun!”

“Oh, come here...!” he said, tackling Komaeda and holding him close, laughter bursting out of him like a dam, and when all was said and done, Hinata Hajime smiled, with all the love spinning round and round in his chest, and saw the world once more in vivid color, thinking that for the first time, his future could now be easily seen, like it was a game on high definition.

_“Pfft-”_

_“What’s so funny?”_

_“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”_

_“Hm… Mkay, but you should too… We have a long day ahead tomorrow…”_

_“I will, good night Komaeda… love you…”_

_“Aww~ I love you too, Hinata-kun! Good night!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was honestly god-sent since this wip has been sitting on my drive since last year. Like, seriously. An engagement fic on _my_ komahina? It's more likely than you think haha. Anyway, this was supposed to be the epilogue for that one [rpg au](https://collegiate-trash.tumblr.com/post/178006138865/to-roleplay-is-to-play-a-role#notes) I talked about on tumblr before. Obviously, I didn't get around to working on it since I'm posting this one right now xD
> 
> Pixelated - picture the opening of sdr2, that's seriously it lmao
> 
> Hero's outfit - it was meant to show Hinata's transition to Kamukura but eh... it works better in the rpg in-game universe haha 
> 
> Shipper - I dunno, Komaeda always hit me as the hopeless romantic sort of guy to enjoy these kinds of things >w>;;;;
> 
> Ring - I forgot that it was supposed to go on the left. When I remembered, it was too late and I didn't really felt like doing it all again. Sue me. 
> 
> I love you - it's italicized because I meant it to be aishiteru. Also, it's always gonna be all or nothing with Komaeda apparently lmao


End file.
